


Kept Man

by AllenTraduction



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Il y a des choses qui se sont passées en Transylvanie que Jonathan ne pourra jamais avouer, et que même son journal ignoré.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 13





	Kept Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kept Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888861) by [matrixrefugee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee). 



Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont Harker ne pouvait pas parler à Mina, concernant son séjour en Transylvanie. Il pouvait à peine lui parler de la nuit où les mariées de Dracula apparurent devant lui, le reniflant et se léchant les lèvres avidement. Il pouvait à peine écrire sur l'incident dans son journal.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé le lendemain soir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comment il avait perdu une bataille contre sa volonté, car quelque chose le contraignait à partir à la recherche du même endroit où les mariées l'avaient approché, du même divan oriental où il s'était couché et où elles s'étaient courbés sur lui comme des faucons sur un lapin. Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, ses yeux regardant l'ombre pour le mouvement. Rien ne s'est approché pendant ce qui semblait être des heures. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il perdait la bataille contre le sommeil.

Il sentit l'air changer et un arôme comme de l'encens inondait ses narines. Il voulait s'asseoir, mais il sentait quelque chose le retenir. Il ouvrit les yeux, levant les yeux vers le visage pâle et sensuel d'un homme, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés tombant sur Harker comme un rideau sombre. Il essaya de s'éloigner, mais l'homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Chut, reposez-vous. Vous aurez besoin de vous reposer, Monsieur Harker, Vous aurez besoin de vous reposer pendant que vous le pouvez encore", murmura l'homme pâle. Et avec cela, le démon le poussa sur les oreillers, doucement, mais avec une force qui n'insista pas. Lutter serait vain: derrière cette douceur, il sentait la force d'un tigre et la faim du prédateur.

L'homme se pencha à nouveau sur lui et une vive douleur dans le cou d'Harker transperça sa chair. Le corps de Harker s'arqua sous le démon, mais le démon ne rompit pas son emprise.

La douleur diminua et une chaleur étrange diffusa la forme d'Harker. Sa tête a nagé et il se serait évanoui des vagues de plaisir qui ont balayé son corps.

Il aurait pu rester là pendant des heures, dans cette extase sombre, ses oreilles chantant, des taches rouges et noires dansant derrière ses paupières. Enfin, sa tête s'éclaircit et il découvrit qu'il était seul dans sa propre chambre. Il se redressa, mais sa tête nagea, l'obligeant à se recoucher. Levant sa main sur le côté de son cou, il sentit deux petites blessures par perforation dans la chair.

Sur une table basse, un repas était étendu, clairement préparait pour son réveil. 

Il était clair dans son esprit de ce qu'il était maintenant, un simple animal alimentaire à soigner et bien nourrir pour approvisionner son maître.


End file.
